


Dressed in Ropes

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

She looked the most beautiful when she was tied up. The white soft ropes around her wrists and legs, the ones framing her breast, the one going between her legs contrasted with her pink delicate skin. If Dorothy could, she would keep Relena dressed in ropes always, tied and spread in impossible positions, available for her all the time.

But as it was, Relena had responsibilities and an image to portray to the world, so Dorothy had to make due with the nights they were able to spend together, when Relena would forget all the ways of a proper lady in favor of listening to her own desires. And her desires, luckily for Dorothy, were to be free of all responsibilities, free of movement even and vulnerable to Dorothy's wants.

Today Dorothy had Relena kneel naked on the bed. She pushed Relena's hands together and circled the rope from her elbows to her wrists tightly; she then raised Relena's hands and tied them to a hook on the ceiling so her long arms would stay above her head. Next she used a new rope and brought it over the back of Relena's neck, under her hair, brought the two ends to the front and used them to tie each one of Relena's breasts.

Dorothy didn't pull the rope as tightly as some other nights but she still licked each of Relena's pink nipples while she circled her breasts with the constricting rope. They would swell in a while and the rope that was now only uncomfortable would start to hurt Relena. Dorothy couldn't wait.

Tying the ends of the rope on Relena's back, Dorothy used a new binding and looped it around Relena's waist. Relena gasped, knowing well what was coming. Dorothy enjoyed this part specially and always made sure Relena would know how important it was.

When Dorothy pressed her fingers over Relena's lips, the bound girl opened her mouth and sucked them for a few moments. Dorothy then moved her fingers down, between Relena's legs and used them to massage the labia, slowly, teasingly, before moving to the clitoris. She teased long and hard, putting a finger inside Relena to stimulate her as best as she could. Dorothy was patient and she waited until Relena was sweating and wiggling in her bonds and her clitoris and labia were hot and fat before she moved her hand away.

Relena groaned and Dorothy smiled. She loved making Relena grunt unlady like noises. She slapped the insides of Relena's thighs, and Relena parted them immediately for her. The rope was then put firmly between Relena's buttocks, between her engorged labia and pressing firmly over her greedy clitoris. Dorothy pulled on the rope until she was sure that the material, as soft as it was, was rubbing uncomfortably on Relena's most private parts.

She stopped for a moment to watch the naked girl. Relena was sweating, her lips parted and her hips moving slightly, trying to get some release from the uncomfortable rope between her legs. But release wouldn't come soon. Dorothy was never one to rush things.

Dorothy used more ropes, binding Relena's thighs and calves together and then spreading her legs and securing them to either side of the bed. Just then did Dorothy stop.

Relena looked at her from the bed, bound, exposed and wanting. She was still moving her hips, frustrated and tortured by the unsatisfied pressure on her clitoris.

Dorothy took a camera from the bedside table and took several shots of Relena for her collection. The next time Relena went on a trip Dorothy would look at her pictures and touch herself and think of new ways to tie her lover, new positions to experiment and she would make Relena pay for leaving her.

This was payment and pleasure and torture for both of them, but either way it had to be done. Relena would have to pay and Dorothy needed to keep control. It was almost impossible to turn her back on the beauty bound on the bed, but Dorothy did so anyway and walked away. She heard Relena moan and beg but Dorothy still left the room. It needed to be done. And when she came back, after leaving Relena to wiggle in her bonds for an hour, they would have their fun. It was better for the waiting and Dorothy knew that despite her complains Relena loved it as much as she did.


End file.
